This Is The Stuff That Awesome Is Made Of
by PotterheadFangirl14
Summary: After the Battle, Hermione returned to Hogwarts for completing her education. How Ron and Hermione adapted to a long-distance relationship has been captured in this adorable, one-shot Romione.


_Hermione,_

_What do you mean, you're spending Christmas at Hogwarts? It's bad enough I don't see you at all these days! I miss my girlfriend, alright? _

_Harry's looking for a house, by the way. Ginny even told him in a letter that she plans on 'spending the nights' a lot there. And you tell me that you'll be going away for completing your seventh year!_

_You don't make a very nice girlfriend, you know. You make me suffer._

_Kingsley brought home a bunch of those Muggle movies home like you asked him too. And you're right! There _is_ so much about them we didn't know. Dad was so excited, he kept jumping up and down on the chair. While Mum was in his lap. She was really mad after it got over._

_Fleur found some of those pinker movies about prom and all really great, so she and Mum would spend a lot of time watching those. Now they both keep repeating the words 'like' and 'totally' when they speak. Fleur is worse because she does it in her French accent._

_Kingsley even got some food Muggles really like. You have to try it!  
Oh wait, you're Muggle-born._

_Well, never mind that. All I know is that you're brilliant enough to score amazingly good on your exams to get a Ministry job, even without spending your Christmas with the Hogwarts library instead of your best friends. And if, by any unlikely chance, you don't score well enough, then Dad will manage to get you your Ministry job. So _please_, just come, okay?_

_Love,  
Ron_

Hermione finished the letter smiling. "Ginny?"

"Mmm?" She murmured back. She was still reading her letter from Harry. At one point, she started laughing.

Hermione waited for her to finish while she finished her toast and eggs. Almost everyone in the Great Hall was staring at her and Ginny, though months had passed since the Battle.

"Oh, sorry, you were saying something?"

"Thank you. I wanted to know when you are leaving for the Burrow."

"Oh. Day after tomorrow. Hey, Harry's written you a letter too, here—" She passed it from the huge piles of envelopes they received daily.

Hermione held it in her hands for a moment. "You know what? I'll see him soon enough. He can tell me whatever he wants personally," she smiled.

"You're coming with me? That's great!"

"Yes, well, your brother can be very stubborn. Come on, help me out, I've got so much of packing to do."

* * *

Mrs. Weasley smiled and hugged them. "Ginny! Oh, Hermione, I'm so glad you came. This is, like, a total surprise!"

_So Ron wasn't joking about the Muggle talk._

"He doesn't know yet, does he?"

"Of course not, dear. You told us not to."

"Thanks." She and Ginny grinned excitedly as Mrs. Weasley led them into the boys' room.

"You go in, I'll wait out here and surprise him,' Hermione whispered.

"How much more are you going to surprise him?" Ginny whispered back, slightly laughing, but she went alone anyway.

"Hey!" Harry's voice came, sounding a little breathless. Hermione could hear some kissing sounds.

"Jesus, get a room!" That was Ron. Knowing he was just a room apart made her heart beat maniacally as she waited out in the doorway. Hearing his voice, Hermione knew she couldn't wait a second longer.

"_Jesus_? Get a _room_? You're Muggle-speaking just as much as your mother, Ron," Hermione teased as she appeared in the doorway.

"HERMIONE?"

"Hey, I was waiting for you, Hermione. How've you been?" Harry greeted her nonchalantly, suppressing a grin.

"You were in on this?" Ron asked, flabbergasted.

"_Everyone _was in on this," Ginny laughed.

Ron shook his head. "Well, Merlin's beard, you're here!"

"Evidently," Hermione smiled, walking towards him. She wrapped his arms around his shoulders, wafting in his smell. "I've missed you," she murmured softly into his ear.

Ron turned around to ask Ginny and Harry to give them some privacy, and get some for themselves too. But they were already leaving for Ginny's room.

Ron leant in for a slow, soft, lingering kiss. "I've missed you too," he whispered.

A few silent, cozy moments later, both of them realised how many things they had to tell each other.

"You won't believe the atrocities Hagrid brought to teach the third years about—"

"Did you hear what happened to old man Lovegood? Wait, Luna's with you at Hogwarts, so you'd alrea—"

"It's worse than the Flobberworms! Oh, and you have no idea what the people keep saying about Harry! There are so many rumours about so many—"

"I and Harry both got these new Firebolts—"

"Isn't that grammatically incorrect? It should be Harry and I, shouldn't it? Hey, Neville's application for Herbology teacher was passed, isn't that gr—"

"Did I tell you about the Nut—"

"I'd always felt he was perfect for teaching, he's so gentle with children—"

"No, wait, this is important!"

"What?"

"Come here," Ron took her hand and led her out the door.

"Ron? What is it?"

"Just wait…, "he murmured, leading her to the kitchen. Once there, he started rummaging the cupboards. "Where is it? Blimey, I have to call Mum."

"Ron?" Hermione interrupted, suppressing a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Are you a wizard or not?"

Ron laughed.

"Right, right," he concentrated, closing his eyes, and a glass jar flew towards him.

"You can perform a non-verbal Summoning Charm? Impressive."

"Alright… here", he handed her the jar.

"Oh, Nutella. Yes, I remember, I used to have this as a kid."

"You used to have it a lot? It didn't occur to you to _tell us _about it?"

"What?"

"But, this is, I mean, what kind of sorcery is it?"

Hermione laughed. "I don't know, love. It tasted pretty normal to me."

Ron stared at her with horror. "Normal? _Normal_? Hermione, this is the stuff that _awesome_ is made of!"

"No, I _do_ like it. It's alright."

He shook his head. "You have a taste bud deficiency or something," Ron muttered, causing her to laugh again.

"I most certainly do not have a taste bud deficiency. But – because I care about you—I'm willing to re-evaluate how I feel about it."

"Gee, thanks," Ron said mockingly but he smiled.

Summoning a spoon, he opened the jar. He got a full scoop of chocolate on the spoon and fed it to her.

Hermione stood, with an expression of sheer concentration. Her eyes wandered to the ceiling. Ron was looking at her in trepidation, hoping she would realise how mouth-watering it was. And how hard it had been not to eat it up himself. Hermione was still silent. Finally, she swallowed.

"Did they… change it? I don't remember it being… _heaven_."

Ron laughed in relief. "Thank you! You had me so scared with your 'It was _alright'_. I thought you'd gone bonkers."

"Well, we have what, two weeks together now? And an unlimited supply of Nutella. Wait, this is unlimited, right?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you, Kingsley keeps bringing Muggle things over."

Hermione smiled excitedly. "Then I think you're going to enjoy these two weeks a lot."

She leaned in to kiss him, the chocolate still spread a little on her lips.

_**Author's Note:**_

**This was my first attempt at a Romione. Though it's my OTP, I think this is the hardest pair to write about so **_**please**_** don't hate me if I messed up!**

**A few details:**

i.** Hermione tells Shacklebolt to bring Muggle stuff over because at her Ministry job she worked to teach people about how Muggles worked and with the help of Kingsley and Arthur she spread awareness about them and also continued SPEW. Since this story's set a little before that, I figured she could have asked Kingsley to start the welfare-work already by spreading knowledge about the Muggle way of life.**

ii. **Hermione had returned to Hogwarts after the Battle to complete her seventh year and pass her NEWTS so that she could get a Ministry job, and it was time for Ginny's seventh year, which meant that they were in the same batch (Luna too).**


End file.
